


Captain's Garbage

by L_The_other_consulting_detective



Series: Moved from Tumblr: Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, atlas is helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_The_other_consulting_detective/pseuds/L_The_other_consulting_detective
Summary: Atlas is just trying to help Shiro share his feelings, his mushy-gushy feelings.





	Captain's Garbage

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a move from Tumblr of my fics.

“I love you beyond reason, beyond time, beyond the capacity of language and human scope. I love you in a way that has always been selfish and in it’s selfishness become selfless and endlessly forgiving. I love you for no other reason than that to know you is to know myself and for ever reason that could be. I love you until the word love dries up in the sun on a distant and dying planet that we will have walked millennia before. You are mine and I am yours, my very self will cease, exploding into the stardust that lead me to you before my love could ever fade. “

Shiro sets his pen down, flexing his fingers and staring at the words that still seem like only a scratch on the surface. He reads them a second time and frowns, crumpling the paper and tossing it into the Atlas’ trash chute to be automatically recycled. Draft number eight will surely be better. His confession is important and he will not fumble it, not if there’s any chance of being misunderstood or of hurting Keith.

Atlas keeps shooting papers onto his bed. Keith has ignored the first ones, just tossing them into the trash, but after so many he’s beginning to think maybe it’s not a joke. He smooths out the crumpled piece, fully expecting Lance or Pidge to be sending him silly messages. The love letter that stares back at him shocks him.

It’s desperately heartfelt and he has a sinking feeling that all the others were too. It seems unfinished though like it was tossed away and Keith frowns. He knows Shiros handwriting better than his own and he can see where there’s too much pressure on letters and the way Shiros heart is bleeding on the page.

Whoever these are for is extraordinarily lucky (and Keith firmly ignores the sticky black despair that threatens him at the thought of Shiro in love) and Keith is glad Atlas has alerted him.

He has to help (cut his own heart out) because Shiro deserves a chance to have whoever it is. Keith is still clutching the note, breathing slow and steady as he tries to think around the blurry heartbreak and formulate a plan to help Shiro.

It’s not working. He doesn’t want to be this selfish monster who hates the person Shiro loves but Keith can’t help the feeling welling up. He’s wanted Shiro for a long time, wanted to see his own feelings in those grey eyes.

Now he supposed he will, just not like he wanted.

Atlas drops another paper on his bed.

“I’m not good at this and I keep trying and all the attempts fall short or are too flowery. I just want you to know that I love you madly, that you’re strength and the fire in you has in turns humbled and emboldened me. I just…I want to spend mac n cheese Friday’s with you and ruin Pidges projects and taste test Hunks food with you and spend the rest of my life beside you. All I’m trying to say here is that I’m in love with you and I’m afraid it might ruin us. Forgive me, Keith, but this is all I am, a man in love.”

Keith’s fingers are numb and he stares. Shiro didn’t send this directly, he knows he didn’t and he can guess that Atlas is trying to help but Jesus…

He sits heavily and sucks in a breath, Shiro loves him. Holy shit.

He flips the paper over and grabs a pen from his nightstand and hurriedly scribbles, “Atlas thought she’d help. Im headed to you.”

He tosses it into the trash with hope and sprints the brief distance.

Shiro thinks wildly for a place to hide, Keith’s reply crushed in his human hand. Atlas has totally screwed him. He wasn’t ready yet and Keith hadn’t addressed any of his words and now he’s coming. There’s no place to hide.

His door slides open smoothly and there’s Keith, flushed and wide eyed.

“Keith I’m so sor-“

“I love you too Shiro”

Shiro blinks, his fear giving way, “what?”

Keith bites his lips, “If the notes were to me, then, yeah I love you too. Until stardust.”

Amazement fills Shiro and then the warmth of it washes over him and he closes the distance to hug Keith hard. Keith laughs were he’s pressed close and wiggles back grinning.

“All of those lovely words and you hug me? Takashi I-“

Shiro can’t wait to hear the rest before he’s kissing Keith and Keith is melting. He owes Atlas huge.


End file.
